


And You’ve Gotta Lick It

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Flustered Gary, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Simulated oral sex, Teasing, bossy Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: It just wasn’t fair, Gary thought to himself as he watched how Mark was handling his microphone- lips forming a perfect O as he brought it so very very close to them, hands gripping it like it was...well, like it was something other than a microphone.
Relationships: Mark Owen/Gary Barlow
Kudos: 15





	And You’ve Gotta Lick It

**Author's Note:**

> Because it’s past time someone paid tribute to Mark’s...shall we say...unique...microphone technique.

It just wasn’t fair, Gary thought to himself as he watched how Mark was handling his microphone- lips forming a perfect O as he brought it so very very close to them, hands gripping it like it was...well, like it was something other than a microphone.

Gary found himself blushing at the filthy images that were entering his mind.

Just then Mark leaned his head back so the microphone was hanging over his face, his eyes closed and his tongue flicking out briefly and the images in Gary’s mind got even filthier.

He groaned out loud without meaning to.

Mark opened his eyes at the unexpected sound and looked around in confusion.

Then his eyes settled on Gary and he smiled.

“You like that don’t ya?”

Gary coughed awkwardly and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“I...err...don’t know what you mean. Like what?”

Mark smirked as he slid his hand up and down the handle of the microphone in a crude motion and watched Gary bite his lip.

“You like watching me…”

He lightly ran his fingertips over the top of the microphone in little half circles and slowly licked his lips.

“Watching me while you’re wishing this was your cock..”

Gary gulped and cleared his throat.

“I...I actually hadn’t given the matter much thought.”

Mark looked down at the bulge forming in his trousers and back up at his face and smirked again.

“So I see.”

Gary blushed. 

“That..that’s just a coincidence, that is.”

Mark nodded.

“Of course.”

He placed the microphone back on its stand and walked over to Gary, reaching up and stroking his cheek.

He leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“I like it when you watch me.”

He put his hand over Gary’s and placed it on his crotch.

“Why do you think I always get so hard on stage?”

Gary’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at that.

“I..err..well…”

Mark pressed his finger to Gary’s lips.

“Shhh..” he said, dropping to his knees.

“I think we both want the same thing, don’t we?” he asked as he slowly lowered Gary’s zipper.

Gary gasped out loud.

Mark nuzzled his face against the front of his briefs.

“Mark please….”

Mark slid his hand over his bulge lightly then backed away an inch or so and looked up.

Gary whimpered.

“Mark please, what?”

“Please stop doing that?”

Gary shook his head.

“Or please touch me, Mark.”

Gary nodded.

Mark didn’t move. He looked at Gary expectantly.

Gary shifted awkwardly again.

“Please touch me, Mark,” he mumbled quietly.

Mark grinned.

“Touch you? Touch you where?”

“Mark please…”

Mark shook his head. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what part that is…”

“Mark please touch my cock…”

“Well since you’re asking so nicely…” 

He inched himself closer again and eased down Gary’s boxers, wrapping his hand around the shaft and stroking his thumb up and down the underside and running his fingertips lightly over the head.

Gary looked down at him expectantly.

Mark smiled as he began to slide his hand up and down.

“Aren’t you...err..”

Mark looked up, his face the picture of innocence.

“Aren’t I what, Gaz?”

“I’m touching you, aren’t I?”

“Is that not what you want?”

Gary shuddered as Mark continued to stroke him off.

“Yes..I...I do...but... I…”

Mark opened his lips slightly and ran his tongue over them deliberately slowly.

“Oh fuck,” Gary groaned.

“Or do you want more, Gaz?”

He ran his tongue over his lips again.

“Do you want me to suck you off?”

Gary nodded breathlessly. 

Mark waited.

Gary groaned again.

“Do I have to…”

He sighed.

“Please, Mark. Please suck me off,” he muttered in a barely audible tone.

Mark cocked his head at him.

“Eh? Didn’t quite catch that…”

Gary sighed and cleared his throat.

“I said..err..”

“Yes?”

“PLEASE SUCK ME OFF, MARKO.”

There was a brief moment of silence. He could swear he could hear some muffled giggles from backstage.

Mark’s eyes darkened dangerously and he smiled wickedly.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Gary let out a guttural moan of relief as Mark’s lips finally touched his aching cock and slid down the shaft slowly, tongue swirling teasingly.

“Ohhh...fuck….that’s good, that is,” he moaned as he tugged on Mark’s hair and he took him deeper.

He tugged a bit more and Mark swallowed him down to the base.

“Ohhh..Jesus Christ, that’s…”

Mark let his lips slide up a bit and closed them even more tightly around him as he bobbed his head up and down.

Gary’s breath started to come in short bursts.

“I...Mark.. I…”

He pulled his hair again, tightly, hoping that the meaning was clear.

Mark looked up, eyes wide and angelic, cheeks hollowed and lips swollen and nodded.

“Fucking hell”, Gary whispered. 

“You’re just so...so...oh god..oh god I love you, Marko,” he murmured as he spilled down his throat.

Mark swallowed without hesitation and then pulled back and smiled up at Gary, licking his lips.

“Love you too, Gazza.”

There was a rustling from behind the curtains and Howard and Jason stepped out, clapping slowly.

“Took you two bloody long enough. But can we get back to rehearsing now?”


End file.
